Adventures in Terraria
by sasukesux156
Summary: The world of terraria is a dnagerous one, but not dangerous enough for these guys. join them as they fight the bosses of terraria and go through many things in there struggle changing my characters name Axel called him Joe but i like kurama better so yeah
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures in Terraria**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"DUDE!" Axel said "WAKE UP!"

i groaned as he yelled at me to get up from my slumber. As i opened my eyes i could see a red blur which was his red spiky hair, my vision cleared and i could see excitement in his eyes

"What is it?" i asked

"I think i heard a meteorite hit just past the desert"

"ok, ok ill be ready in a minute"

I sighed as Axel left and went downstairs. I got dressed and put on my glasses a stared into the mirror and wondered why Axel was so excited, its just meteorite its not going anywhere. I went to my chests and got what i needed, my Nights Edge sword, my nightmare pickaxe and my obsidian skull and went downstairs to find Axel, He had put on his gold armor armor and we left the house to look for the meteorite.

"so how far do think this meteorite is Axel?" i asked

"i don't know, but it sounded close" he stated

as we trekked through the forest and dessert we fought slimes and vultures and other evil things that are just really annoying. Eventually we passed the dessert and still no meteorite was to be found, so we kept moving in hopes that we would actually find it

"Axel we still haven't found this damn meteorite and its starting to get dark you know what kinds of creatures come out at night lets go home"

"NO!" he responded "its gotta be just a bit further"

I was going to respond, but suddenly i heard a grumble

"u-uh, Axel!" i shouted

"what?" he asked

"did you hear that?"

"I heard your stomach, now LETS KEEP GOING!" he said

"o-ok"

we kept moving forward and we eventually reached the corruption

"ok, so Axel" i said "lets go back PLEASE!"

"NO"Axel shouted back

Axel has this problem where if he sets his mind on something, he will keep at till its done

suddenly the ground started shaking

"AXEL, NOW DO HEAR THAT" i screamed

"Y-YEAH"

we turned around and were completely shocked by what we saw..The Eater of Worlds

"SHIT" I said as i pulled out my nights edge and Axel pulled out his spell book

The ugly worm dug underground again and me and Axel stood our guard me and waited for him to surface again. Once he did Axel did his water spell and the worm took some damage. I readied my blade and jumped towards it thrusting my blade into his slimey body and it shouted in pain and threw me off of him. i sheathed my sword and pulled out my nightmare bow and shot some arrows in to him. I landed next to Axel and he pulled out another book

"this isnt good some eaters of souls are showing up" i panted

"Dont worry i have an idea" Axel Exclaimed

He took some dynamite and threw it at the Eater of Worlds and then cast a protective spell around us. The dynamite exploded and we heard a loud scream and a thud and as the smoke from the blast cleared we saw the giant worms corpse laying there with burns around him

"nice thinking bro" i told him

"i know but we still have to worry about those guys" he said as we were surrounded by the Eaters of Souls "army"

Axel kept looking through his bag and looked very disappointed

"whats wrong?" i asked

"we might have to stay here and fight.." he said

"WHAT, WHY" i screamed "WHAT ABOUT YOUR MAGIC MIRROR?"

"heh, heh" he laughed sadly "its at home"

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<strong>

SO im thinking of continuing this and i based this off mine and my friends terraria characters that we worked so hard on lol :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**haha did you enjoy the first chapter? i enjoyed writing it**

**well here ya go**

* * *

><p>The monsters slowly surrounded us and we had no way of escaping it looked like the end of me and Axel<p>

"A-axel" I stuttered

"Yeah?" he sighed "what is it"

"this looks like it could be the end of us" I stated "anything you wanna get off your chest before we die?"

"nothing i wanna tell you" he grunted

"heh" i laughed "i've always kinda had a crush on Madeline"

"the nurse!" Axel shouted

"yeah, well how bout we go out fighting" i asked

"yeah, lets do that" Axel replied

We took our weapons and rushed towards the Eater of souls army and started cutting down as many as we could. I could tell that Axel was getting tired, and to be honest so was I. I hated the corruption for this one reason, stupid monsters, and according to Jake, our guide things are going to get a hell of alot harder after we kill something called the "WALL OF FLESH". Man i am not looking foward to that.

I noticed Axel get bitten by one and dragged down onto the ground "SHIT" i panted and i pulled out my handgun and what ammo i had and ran to his aid. After shooting the bastards off of him I helped him to his feet and let him use me as leverage.

"This isn't good" Axel said

"no, no it isnt." i replied

Just then i noticed something in the sky, it looked a bird but its wings were, "demonic" the It swooped down and cut at least half of the damn things to shreds. It was Alex and his Legendary Excalibur, thank god for him we would have been toast

"ALEX!" me and Axel shouted in unison

"Dont worry bout it" he said "I noticed that Axel had left his Mirror at home so i thought i'd find you guys and bring to him" Alex tossed Axel his Mirror and a Mana regeneration potion "NOW BOTH OF YOU GET BACK TO THE HOUSE"

"What about you alex?" Axel asked

"ill be fine im just gonna finish up here and ill be there by sunrise" He replied

"ok" axel said and he grabbed my arm and in a flash of light we were back home

"phew" i panted as i fell onto our wood floor "home sweet home"

Madeline notice our wounds and got her first aid kit then healed us up. We got up and looked around for Terra, though he was probably off mining for some gold, that kid can never sit still. he's going to get himself killed one day.

A few hours later Terra came back with a happy look on his face.

"whats got you all sunshine and rainbows?" i asked

"OH NOTHING" Terra said "just all this meteorite i found!"

"WHAT" Axel shouted from upstairs "ME AND JOE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT THING ALL DAY AND WE WERE ALMOST MURDERED BECAUSE OF IT!"

"yep" i said "but to be fair Terra did find it"

"MHM" he said as he started to make the meteorite bars

"Thats some bullshit there" Axel pouted as he went back up to his room

We heard his door slam and Alex came back with out a scratch on him. He went straight up to his room and me and Terra just stared at each other. We were about to go to bed when a knock came from our door. We looked at each other again with confused looks on our faces, who would be visiting us at this time of night. We opened the door and to our surprise, it was a small fragile old man. We knew that it was dangerous outside at night so we told him that he could spend the night here. We let him stay in Jakes room and Jake was to sleep on the couch. In the morning we all went downstairs to get to know the old man he kept going on about this master of his. After talking to him for awhile he finally said "My master can only be summoned at night time"

"Can we meet your master?" Sleaxor asked

"yes" the old man replied.

"so, i guess we just wait till night time then" Xiio stated

"yep" we all said

As the day came to an end we were all eagerly awaiting the arival of this old mans master wondered different things about this "master" of his

"it is time" the old man said with a grin on his face "now would you all come outside and i will summon my master"

We all followed him outside and the door slammed behind us we were all nervous and getting chills down our spine

"Joe, i dont like this guy" jake said "he's got an evil aura coming out of him"

"dont worry, hes just an old man" i replied

the old man came to a stop and fell down we all ran to him and heard a grumble coming from the house we turned around and saw a large skeleton like hand grab Andrew, it took him and slammed him onto the ground. we looked in shock as Andrews lifeless body lay there covered in blood. Me and Terra readied our sword as did Alex, Xiio took out a bow and Sleaxor and Axel took out spell books. And what we saw next just made us want to run in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<strong>

Rate and review please?

Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**C****hapter 3**

****enjoy? please?

* * *

><p>"W-what is that thing" Jake stuttered<p>

"I dont know" Alex said " But its gonna crush our house if we don't do something, Axel"

"yeah?" Axel responded

"Back Kurama and I up, Terra and Xiio, you work on the arms" Alex demanded

"right" we responded

Alex and I quickly dashed towards the beast which was just a giant skull and skeleton arms, we took our weapons a slashed at its face as Xiio and Terra dealt with its arms. Axel started blasting him with fire and sleaxor attacked his water spells, as fare as we could see the monster wasn't taking any damage. The beast smacked Terra away and grabbed Alex by his wings

"shit!" I shouted "fuck gotta think fast"

I looked through my bag looking for something that might work and to my dismay i could actually think of anything, so i winged it. I used my rocket boots to get to the monsters hand that was holding Alex quickly and took my sword and stabbed it into the hand. The monster obviously felt some pain as it threw me and alex to the ground. Axel shot another burst of flames at the hand i had just stabbed, the weakened arm had exploded from the damage it had taken.

**"You bastards"** the monster shouted in pain **"you'll pay for that, the mighty skeletron will not be defeated my some kids"**

The monster lunged his other hand towards us but before it could reach we heard a loud machine gun and it stopped coming for us. The monsters head was being shot, but what was shooting

"I hope you guys are alright" a voice said over the loud roar of the gun

A shady man was standing behind us with what looked to be a shark with an LMG in its mouth. The monster was getting extremely damaged by the gun and decided it was time to retreat.

**"you havent seen the last of me you brats"** skeletron growled

there was chill going down my spine, he was gone but he said he'd be back.

"so, shady gun guy" Terra said "whats your name?"

"i am Malik" he responded " i am an arms dealer"

"I am Kurama" i said "this is Axel, Terra, Alex, Sleaxor, and Xiio, its nice to meet you"

"and it is nice to meet you" he responded " i must be going now"

"wait" sleaxor shouted "we could use an arms dealer, why dont you stay with us?"

"hmm, i dont know" he pondered "i guess i could stay"

So, tonight wasnt all bad i guess, we got an arms dealer, so thats good. Andrew was lost, but he didnt do anything anyway, he was also kind of a dick

* * *

><p><strong>"skeletron" <strong>a demonic voice said

**"M-master im sorry, it wasnt my fault you see"** skeletron explained **"it was those brats, your corruption will spread as planned do not worry, i just need a bit more time and.."**

**"SHUT UP" **the voice said **"maybe sending you was a mistake, maybe i should just send HIM"**

**"What, no please i can do it just give me more time" **skeletron pleaded

**"yes i will, HE can get the job done, but first" **the voice said **"YOU, goblin"**

****"yes my lord" the goblin said

**"Take your army and attack these brats, weaken their defenses"** the voice demanded

"yes my lord"

**"Skeletron, you know why i do not do this by myself?"** the voice asked

**"no, i do not, but why my master"** skeletron responded

**"It is because i am trapped here, in this underworld, and once the corruption is spread through out terraria i will rule the world now go get your brother, i have a mission for him"** the voice demanded

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER<strong>

enjoying so far?

rate and review thanks


End file.
